


Slytherin Weekends

by sinisterside



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinisterside/pseuds/sinisterside
Summary: This is pure smut, no plot whatsoever!





	Slytherin Weekends

Astoria waited in the Slytherin Common Room, her heart beating rapidly. Draco had sent her an owl earlier that day asking if she would like to meet him here at 12 midnight. Astoria giddily replied that she would. The green drapes in the room only slightly covered the windows that were underwater. The common room was in the dungeons, with the lake surrounding it. She was positive that tonight was the night. She had been trying to catch Draco’s attention all year to no avail. He was muscular, strong and witty, something she found attractive. Curiously his domineering personality made her weak in the knees, and her body heat up. She was still a virgin, and was ready to give that away to Draco. Footsteps coming down the dungeon steps alerted her to someone’s presence. Draco walked in, his eyes meeting hers with a smoldering stare. She felt her body tighten at the thought of him.  
“Glad you could make it.” His voice came out like silk. He reached for her hand, and she followed along behind him. He took her into a room that was full of chests. In the room was a huge bed, and a large couch that took up a good portion of the area. Draco eased Astoria down beside him, and leaned across her taking her face into his hands. His lips touched hers gently at first, then he applied more pressure. Astoria responded and kissed him back fervently. His tongue darted out and forced her lips apart. He entered into her mouth, his tongue doing a dance across hers. His hands began to trail across her collarbone and the swell of her breasts. Astoria gave a small whimper and Draco pulled her in tighter.   
He slowly hiked up her skirt, and his fingers inched up until they were almost touching her. She moved and his hand was knocked up against her moist entrance. Astoria whimpered again her inexperienced body wanting more but not knowing what. Draco played with the small nub at her entrance, moving in circles around it. Astoria moved her hips against him urging him on. He slid a figure into her, feeling himself start to harden at her hot, wet cunt. She groaned louder and he slid another finger in. he began to pump them in and out of her, harder. She began to move her body against his, her hips humping against his hand. His thumb kept playing with her clit, while his fingers fucked her tight hole.   
He reached up and tore her shirt off of her, the buttons flying everywhere. His head dipped down to her breasts, and he began to lick and suck them. His tongue rolled over them, encouraged by her gasping moans. Her juices began to flow more and he knew she was close, he suddenly stopped not wanting her to feel orgasm yet. She whimpered as he pulled away.   
“I have some surprises for you tonight, baby.” His voice was thick, his eyes darkening. He stood up and opened the door to reveal another woman who sauntered in. Her body only clothed in a see through robe. Her breasts were larger than Astoria’s with light brown nipples. Astoria’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion as Pansy Parkinson walked in.  
“I thought this was for us?”  
“Oh it is love. You’re mine tonight, but there is no reason we can’t enjoy lots of other pleasures either.” He smiled at her as he shut the door. This was the first of two surprises for his little virgin.   
Draco pulled Astoria onto the bed, and led Pansy over beside her. Her robe had fallen off and she stood naked before them. Pansy reached down and pulled off Astoria’s skirt, leaving Astoria nude as well. Astoria’s breasts were perky with slightest pink hue. Her pussy was trimmed, but still natural. Pansy reached down to caress Astoria’s nipples, as Draco slowly kissed his way down her thighs. Astoria felt uncomfortable at first with Pansy but the feeling of her expert hands rubbing her nipples erased any doubts.   
Draco had reached her apex, and his tongue licked up the center of her pussy. He moaned with pleasure as her wetness stuck to his lips. His tongue slid inside of her and she pushed her hips against his face. Pansy got on her knees on the bed and pulled Astoria’s fingers toward her own dripping cunt. She slid them inside her and whimpered as Astoria wiggled them. Pansy began to rock against Astoria’s hand, moving against her fingers. Astoria slid them in and out repeating what Draco had done to her. She felt her body nearing a precipice, her hips became more frantic against Draco’s face. Draco once again stopped, refusing her a climax. He pulled away and reached up for Pansy.  
“Watch us beautiful.” He gave Astoria a deep kiss, she could taste her juices on his lips and it made her heady with desire. She watched through heavy eyes as Draco spread Pansy’s legs wide, his large cock had sprung free from his robes and was pulsing. Astoria leaned up on her elbows, her curiosity pulling her in. She watched as Draco slid himself deep inside Pansy, his body thrusting into hers. Pansy was squealing, her bdoy moving hard against Draco’s. Astoria watched with jealousy as Draco gave Pansy her orgasm that he continued to deny her.   
He pulled out of Pansy, and smiled at the pouting look on Astoria’s face. He stood before her and grabbed her hair roughly. His hand slammed her head onto his cock, forcing her to lick Pansy’s cum off of him. He suddenly grabbed her up, his desire unchecked. He wanted to pound her virginal pussy until it came around him, for him. He turned her over and growled at her.   
“On your knees.”  
Astoria obeyed, swallowing hard. She wanted this but was fearful too of the unknown. Draco positioned himself behind her, his thick cock sliding up and down her pussy lips, covering him in sweet juices. He had no intention of being easy, he wanted her to feel it and to remember she was his now. He slid his cock slightly in, feeling the resistance of her virginity. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. “You’re mine Astoria.”   
He plunged forward, and she screamed. The pain was stinging. He was not all the way inside her yet, but his thick cock was stretching her little pussy to the breaking point. He groaned loudly, her tight walls were clenching his, trying to push out his invading dick. He began to move against her, pushing in to the hilt. His cock could not be held back and he started pumping hard inside of her. Astoria whimpered the tears falling, slowly the burn lessened and she could feel herself warming again. Her breasts were bouncing around and she watched as Pansy crawled under her, take one in her mouth suckling the nipple, while her hand gently pinched the other one.   
Astoria began moaning loudly her body begging for release. Draco kept up his relentless assault on her pussy. It was dripping wet now, the fluid running between them. He grabbed her hips and began thrusting harder, pounding into her like a wild bull. Astoria felt her pussy began to tighten before she felt her first orgasm. Her body relaxed and she felt like stars were spinning in her head. Her pussy muscles pulled Draco in further desperate for his thick cock to satisfy it. Draco felt his own release as Astoria came on his dick, he began to frantically pummel her. His cock enlarged and exploded releasing his seed inside her. He pulled away his body glistening in sweat. Astoria lay once again on her back on the bed.  
She gasped as the door opened again and in walked three more people. Theodore Nott, Marcus Flint, and her sister Daphne Greengrass. Draco smiled at her. “I want you to learn tonight my girl.”   
She watched as Draco and Marcus grabbed her sister. Daphne straddled Draco, taking his length inside of her. Marcus went behind her and slid his dick inside her ass. Astoria’s eyes widened as she watched her sister’s mouth open a long moan of pleasure emitted from it. Astoria felt herself produce more juices as she watched these two men fuck her sister’s holes. Pansy lowered herself over Draco’s face and began to move against his tongue.   
Theodore moved to Astoria, and sat her up.   
“Draco promised me I could have you too.”   
Astoria looked up at him, not caring who it was at this point. She needed cock to fill her and she needed it now. Theodore shoved his dick inside her soaking wet cunt and began to fuck her hard. Astoria grimaced for only a minute before she began to buck up against him. He suddenly pulled out and turned her on her stomach.   
“Draco got one hole’s virginity, I’m taking the other.”  
Astoria eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do. She tried to move away but he pinned her down.   
“No,” she cried out. She looked to Draco for help but he was continuing to pound her sister while he licked pansy’s pussy. His eyes briefly caught hers and he smiled. She realized this was for her and she should relax, enjoy it and learn.   
Theodore slid the tip of his dick in her ass. Astoria began to cry as he pushed further, once he was all the way in he began to thrust and she could feel the pleasure rising again. A hand rubbing her clit and shoving fingers inside her caught her attention. She looked over to see her sister fingering her smiling at her. Astoria lost control and came her pussy leaking juices all over Daphne’s fingers. Theodore jerked out of her and pinned her sister down shoving himself inside her. Daphne laughed and began humping him back.   
Astoria sat alone. Her body wanting more but not knowing what. She looked up as Draco and Marcus came toward her. Draco laid back on the bed and sat Astoria atop him. He moved her up and down until she got the rhythm. Her pussy bounced on top of his cock as she shoved it deep inside her over and over again. Suddenly she felt Marcus behind her, and she thought she was getting what Daphne had. But no, he was going to give her more than that.   
Marcus pushed her slightly forward and she continued to ride Draco. Astoria felt Marcus’s dick began to slide into her pussy with Draco’s. She started to scream out as the two cocks stretched little pussy. Then both men began to move thrusting up and into her. Astoria had never felt such pleasure. Her tight pussy clenched against both dicks, until her juices were coating all of them. She felt another orgasm coming on and squealed as her pussy came on the two cocks pumping ruthlessly inside of her. She squirted her juices out and Draco and Marcus both groaned their dicks rubbing each other as they thrust deep into her. Within seconds of each other they both shot their load deep inside of Astoria. They collapsed on the bed, and Astoria grinned she could get used to Slytherin Weekends.


End file.
